Go to the Festival with Me?
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: M-21 and Yuna have an interesting day at a fair. Noblesse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Will you go to the Festival with me? (Part 1)**

"M-21, you should come." Takeo nudged him gently with the back of his hand. "It'd mean a lot to the kids."

"Crowds aren't my thing."

"Tsk." A smug grin spread across Regis' face. "Afraid to go just because there's so many people."

"That's nice." M-21 patted his head. "Why don't you go play?"

Regis swatted at his hand, but it was already gone.

"Are you sure?" Takeo ignored the interruption. "We don't do this sort of thing often."

"It's fine."

"Is it really fine?" Regis crossed his arms defiantly and waited for the sharp reply. None came. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Not now, Regis." M-21 smiled as genuinely as he could fake. "The adults are having a grown up conversation."

"You are ignoring me!"

"Of course I'm not ignoring you, Regis, honey. What do you need?"

"I… Stop acting like that!"

"Regis, you're getting upset."

"I am not!"

"Rai! Headmaster!" Shinwoo's voice called through the intercom. "We're here!"

"We're ready for the festival!" Ikhan shoved Shinwoo out of the way.

"Where are Yuna and Suyi?" Tao let them in.

"We're going to meet them there."

"Alright, we're leaving then." Frankenstein herded everyone outside.

Finally by himself, M-21 fell into a chair. This would be a nice, relaxing evening alone. No Regis trying to start a fight. No Frankenstein fretting over his master. No children creating a mess. No Tao throwing plates for him to catch. No Takeo… actually, Takeo never did anything bothersome.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Her voice sounded breathless even through the intercom. Had she run here? M-21 undid the lock and swung open the door. He pressed his forearm against the door frame above his head with his other hand still holding the doorknob and starred down at her. So much for being alone.

"Ajussi?" Her heart skipped a beat. He never answered the door. Did he have to answer it like that? The backlight illuminated the edge of his frame and cast shafts of light through his hair. He disappeared inside without answering her. Yuna followed him into the living room. "Where is everyone?"

"They already left."

"Oh." Her hand touched her face. Was she blushing? This felt awkward. "I was suppose to meet them at the festival, but Suyi decided not to come since it'd be so crowded. So, I came here instead. I should have called first. I'm sorry to bother you. I should go."

"No, wait." M-21 draped his suit jacket over his arm. "I'll walk you there."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that! If you wanted to go, you would have left with everyone else."

It was true. He didn't want to go to the festival. But, Yuna? He couldn't let her go alone. He had already put her into enough danger in the past. He owed it to her. "I'll get in trouble with the boss if I let one of his students walk alone at night. It's not safe. As many times as you've seen Shin Woo fight, you should know that."

"But, Ajussi-"

"And I wouldn't feel right about it either. Let's go."

She followed him without resistance, but she still seemed uneasy. M-21 watched her in silence. Her face looked red, and she refused to meet his eyes. Was he making her uncomfortable? Maybe he should say something. "I've never been to this kind of thing."

"It's fun. I think you'd enjoy it."

"What, um, is there?" The attempt at small talk felt half-hearted. The others usually did most of the talking as he listened. This felt unnatural, and she seemed even more uncomfortable.

"Games, mostly, but there are rides and performances as well." She stopped as the festival came into sight. "You don't have to go any further. I can make it from here."

"It's fine."

"You really don't have to do this."

He shifted his jacket to the other arm. She was still blushing and avoiding his gaze. "If… If you're embarrassed to be seen with me… I understand."

She looked at him with a startled expression.

"It's okay." M-21 reassured her. "I must seem over protective. Of course it'd be embarrassing to you. If you… don't want me to take you… it's okay. I understand."

"I'm not being a burden on you?"

"Of course not."

"Ajussi?" A smile slowly curled across her lips. "Will you please go to the festival with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Will you go to the Festival with me? (Part 2)**

He didn't have much money left. M-21 counted the bills in his wallet and tucked it back into his pocket with a sigh. Somehow her inviting him turned into him paying for everything. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself as she tugged at his arm and lead him to booth after booth. It was much better than the self-conscious girl he had originally seen, and now that she was no longer ill at ease, he was enjoying himself as well.

"Try this one next, Ajussi." Yuna pointed to three bottles stacked in a pyramid on a table. "Try to win the stuffed bear."

"I've never played that before."

"Step right up and win a prize! One ticket, three tries!" The man at the booth held a ball in each hand and challenged all the passersby with a chance to win. He was staring straight at them. "Hey there, little lady! Have your man win you a prize!"

M-21 didn't look at Yuna. He didn't need to. There was no mistaking they both turned a shade of crimson. "You, uh, like the bear?"

"You don't have to." She strummed her fingers through her hair so that it fell in her face.

"No, it's fine."

"One ticket, three tries." The man repeated as M-21 handed him the money. "Knock all the bottles down to win a prize. Do it in one shot to win a grand prize."

Guessing by the size, the bear must me a grand prize. M-21 lifted the ball and threw it lightly at the bottles. It struck but bounced off. He tried again. The top bottle wobbled and fell.

"Sorry! You have to knock all three bottles down to win a prize!" He restacked the bottles and set one more ball in front of him. "Last chance."

"You can do it, Ajussi." Yuna leaned against the rail next to him. "I know you can."

Did she have to encourage him like that? Now he'd have to win it this time. He glanced at the worker, but the man was busy enticing the next customers to test their skills. Perfect. M-21 threw the ball harder this time. Only two bottles fell. That should have knocked them all down.

"Thanks for playing. Here's a consolation prize." The man handed him a toy necklace and returned to the new customers. "How about it, Mister? Win a prize for your lovely lady?"

At least he used the same cat call on everyone. M-21 held the necklace in his hand. It was cheap and plastic. "I guess this isn't what you wanted."

"No, it's beautiful."

"That's a lie." He smiled and looped it over her head. "You have to wear it as punishment."

"I said it's rigged!" The customer grabbed the clerk's tie, pulled him over the barrier, and pushed him to the ground.

"Baby, let him go!" His girlfriend caught his arm and freed the man from his grasp.

His friend leapt into the booth and knocked over one of the bottle pyramids. "These held in place with magnets!"

"He says you're cheating. Now my girl give that prize!"

"Baby, let's just go."

"Stay back." He shoved her away. "Don't get involved."

M-21 stepped toward the commotion, but Yuna caught his sleeve.

"Ajussi, don't."

"It's alright." He set his money on the rail. "Two tickets."

"What do you think you're doing?" The friend hopped out of the line of fire.

M-21 pitched the ball at the first set, and the bottles crashed to the floor. "That's one shot for a grand prize. You want the bear, right?"

Yuna nodded hesitantly.

"Get me the bear." M-21 grabbed the worker's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"Who do you think you are?" The customer snarled threateningly as his girlfriend clung to his arm.

"Baby, don't." She pleaded. "You promised not to do this again."

The second ball cracked against the bottles and sent them flying to the ground. "Another bear."

"No, he's trying to show me up."

"Ajussi…" Yuna caught the back of his shirt. "She's right. Let's just go."

"It's okay." M-21 whispered and turned back to the man. "This one's for you. The prize you should have won."

"You think I'd take that from you?"

"Take it or leave it. Up to you if you want to give it to that girl, but this booth isn't going to be doing any more business until it's fair." M-21 glared at the worker. "Got that?"

"Like he said, baby, you would have won it in a fair game." She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "There's no doubt about, that. Right, guard Ajussi?"

"Guard? Why didn't you say so?" The man swooped into a deep bow and straightened quickly. "Thanks for protecting my girl."

"Sorry for the trouble." She repeated the same movement. "He looses his temper when he thinks I'm being mistreated, but he's a really great guy when you get to know him."

"We'll be leaving now." The man accepted the bear and handed it to his girlfriend. "This is for you, baby."

That was strange. M-21 grabbed his own bear and handed it to Yuna. "Do they go to our school?"

"I've never seen them before." Yuna hugged the bear. "Ajussi, did you lose the first time on purpose?"

"Ah, no, I just didn't throw hard enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**Will you go to the Festival with me? (Part 3)**

"I'll win something for you next." Yuna threaded the beads of her necklace through her fingers casually as she spoke. "It's your turn to pick the game."

"You don't have to do that for me." M-21 glanced at his watch. They should have met up with the others hours ago.

"I want to! I mean, I haven't played anything yet."

She was blushing again. Was it that important to her? M-21 motioned to the nearest booth before she slipped back into her shy behavior. "You're right. This one looks fun."

"I'm not very good at darts."

"Then we'll try something else." His funds wouldn't last much longer. It would be best to pick something easy to play. Let her win before he ran out of money. Several children crowded around a tub of rubber ducks. They rescued the ducks from the water, checked the numbers on the bottom, and collected their prizes. That would be perfect. "How about that one with the ducks."

"That's for kids." She crossed the path to the dart booth. "Five tickets, please."

Five? He didn't have enough. "Uh…Yuna?"

"Don't even try to pay, Ajussi." Yuna smiled and handed her own money to the worker. "I told you it's my turn to win something for you!"

Had she… Had she been watching him count his money?

Yuna gripped the first dart in her fingers and aimed it at the wall of balloons. She closed her eyes and threw it. A miss. Perfect. She selected a blue necklace as her consolation prize. "Ajussi, I didn't win."

"Don't worry about it. You still have four more tries. And the necklace is beautiful, remember?" He laughed softly. Now that was beautiful.

"Liar." Yuna lifted the necklace, but he was too tall for her reach.

"I accept my punishment." M-21 ducked down so she could flop it over his head.

Yuna grabbed the remaining four darts and cast them at the balloons. "Ah! I lost again."

"If you think I'm going to call that necklace 'beautiful' again-"

"Ajussi, if you… don't like it… you don't have to wear it." Her face tilted toward the ground and slid a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced up at him with only her eyes then immediately looked away. "I know I'm not very good… but I'll try to win a better prize… for you."

"No, I didn't mean that. It's beautiful."

"You are lying." She sounded disappointed.

"I mean it, I swear."

"Promise to wear it all night?"

"Yeah, I promise."

The edge of her lips curled up. "All of them?"

M-21 fastened the last four necklaces around his neck. "Every last one."

"One more ticket!" She aimed at the smallest balloon, the grand prize, and threw the dart with her eyes open. "Pick your prize, Ajussi."

"You… you hustled me?"

"Of course not, I just didn't throw hard enough." Yuna grinned and chose the prize for him. A bear that matched hers. "Like it?"

"Sure, It's great."

"I guess I should call the others." Yuna pulled he phone from her pocket.

So much for a peaceful evening. M-21 sighed and tucked the necklaces under his collar. He had to wear them. He never promised that anyone had to see him do it. "Yeah, that would be the right thing to do."

"Ajussi... We haven't gone on any rides yet." She lowered her phone. "Knowing Shin Woo, they probably did that first."

M-21 smirked. "Lead the way."


End file.
